Don't Matter
by MeinSonnenschein
Summary: Ninguem quer nos ver juntos, mas isso não importa, pois eu tenho você [kakasaku]


.-. essa fic, é um presente u.u

Minha amiga é simplesmente viciada em kakasaku, e eu decidi fazer uma fic pra ela, baseada na música favorita dela ¬¬...

Então, aí vai, u.u

Com certeza vai fica podre, mas faze o que neh? ú.ù

Nay, parabéns pelo seu não aniversário, pq ainda falta muito pra ele xD

xD

aí vai

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente. Pq se pertencesse, o Naruto iria ficar com o Sasuke \o\ e o Itachi comigo º¬º

**Aviso: **Isso é só por falar mesmo xD quem não gosta de pedofilia não leia, pq o Kakashi tem 30 anos e a Sakura 15 ¬¬... já entendeu neh?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Don't Matter**

Estava deitado em sua cama, observando a foto do time 7. Observando uma pessoa em particular. Sabia dos seus sentimentos por essa garota, a única do time, desde que se reencontraram no escritório da Godaime Hokage, após alguns anos sem vê-la. Ela estava diferente, mais alta, mais bonita. E desde então não conseguia para de pensar nela.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos_

_Mas não importa não_

_Porque eu tenho você, garota_

_Porque iremos lutar_

_Oh yes, iremos lutar_

_Acredite, iremos lutar_

_Nos iremos lutar_

_Lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, yeah_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos_

_Mas não importa não_

_Porque eu tenho você, garota_

Levantou e foi lavar o rosto. Era um dia de treino, se sabia que se chegasse atrasado seus alunos ficariam realmente bravos. Tomou seu café, colocou sua roupa normal e foi para a ponte. Lá estava, _ela, _parada no parapeito da ponte, observando o sol. Assim que viu seu sensei chegar, olhou com um sorriso radiante.

­-_O mais bonito dos sorrisos..._

Ela cutucou Naruto, que estava ocupado demais beijando seu namorado, e este olhou para o sensei.

-Kakashi! Está atrasado ò.ó

-Sim Sim -.- como se você se preocupasse, estava ocupando seu tempo mesmo...- apontou para Sasuke, que corou.

Se era assim tão simples para seus alunos, que eram dois homens, assumirem seus sentimentos e ficarem juntos, por que para ele não era?

-Mas sensei...

-Ah.. estava ocupado pensando, por isso me atrasei.

-Pelo menos hoje é uma desculpa decente. Agora chega de conversa, vamos treinar.- falou Sai, o único "normal" do time.

Saíram para treinar, ficaram divididos em dupla. Sasuke e Naruto pra um lado, Sakura e Sai para o outro. Kakashi ficou apenas observando-os de longe. Sakura era muito habilidosa, e esquivava-se dos ataques de Sai com facilidade.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já escurecia. Sai já havia ido embora, e Sakura estava sentada debaixo de uma arvore, descansando. Sasuke e Naruto... bem, esses ficavam se pegando no lugar de treinar, então não conta. **(e.e... não existe fic minha sem sasunaru u.u)**

-Muito cansada?- Kakashi desceu de seu esconderijo e parou em frente a aluna.

-Sim... o Sai é muito habilidoso... mas eu sou mais rápida, isso me deu uma certa vantagem...

-Sim...

-Já está escuro, sensei... já devo ir.. até amanhã- disse já se levantando.

-Se quiser... eu posso acompanhá-la até sua casa...

-Seria ótimo Sensei n.n

-E Sakura... me chame de Kakashi...

-Okay Kakashi

Foram andando lado a lado, Sakura sorrindo como sempre, e Kakashi olhando para o céu. De vez em quando, olhava com o canto dos olhos para sua aluna, mas logo desviava o olhar. Chegaram e Sakura parou em frente a porta de sua casa.

-Obrigado por me acompanhar, Kakashi-sensei. Até amanhã n.n

-De nada, e...

-Fale n.n

-Eu...- aquele sorriso, sempre radiante, agora que havia começado a falar, deveria terminar.- Sakura eu... gosto... muito de você...

-Eu também sensei.. e...- ela se aproximou do sensei e sussurrou em seu ouvido- _Ninguém vai querer ver a gente junto... mas isso não me importa... pois eu tenho você_.- deu um selinho nele, ainda por cima da máscara.

Deu um sorriso e entrou em casa.

-Eu...

Kakashi ficou parado, olhando para a porta da casa da garota. Então, deu um sorriso por baixo da máscara e voltou a caminhar.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos_

_Mas não importa não_

_Porque eu tenho você, garota_

_Porque iremos lutar_

_Oh yes, iremos lutar_

_Acredite, iremos lutar_

_Nos iremos lutar_

_Lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, yeah_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos_

_Mas não importa não_

_Porque eu tenho você, garota_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fiim .-.

Podre neh? xD

A idéia tava na minha cabeça desde quando minha amiga me pediu para fazer a fic... aí saiu assim xD

Tomara que você goste, Nay, afinal, fiz pra você.

\o

geeente, é só isso .-.

Kissus ;D


End file.
